Boxing boy
by darrencrississosexy
Summary: A/N: I'm just gonna make it up as I write but I have a brief image of WHAT I REALLY like, which is to picture Blaine, all sweaty, with his hair all curly and damp, wearing shorts and a thin, white, tank top, whilst he is the new guy on football team. And Kurt is a cheerio. Kurt walks in on Blaine punching a boxing bag. Klaine! Rated T cause I dont know where this story is going.


Boxing boy:

"Oh. My. Gosh." Santana squeaked out whilst standing at the top of a pyramid made of cheerios, with one foot on brittany and the other one on kurt. "if you move, I swear I'll go all Lima heights on you and you'll never see the light of day again!" This time she said it louder than before, making the hole pyramid wiggle a little from all the giggling, "Oh. MY. FREAKING. SWEET. MOTHER. OF. JESUS!" She said as she straightened out and stood straight and wiggled her arms as she tried to keep her balance.

"Oh chill Satan. You won't be the one getting crushed, or sat on if we DO move!" Kurt said with slight frustration in his tone smudged with a bit of amusement, to see Santana so vulnerable.

"Try putting yourselves in my shoes!" Santana squealed.

"I tried that once, but your shoes are too small..." Brittany said, as if it was the most normal thing to say.

"Ok Sandbags, stop complaing, and start cheering! And don't worry about breaking a boneif you fall, you have big airbags glued to your chest for protection!" Sue shouted through her horn, as she sat back down on her seat, Santana jumped down twirling in the air and expecting to be caught by her cheerio girls, and being caught by a big heap of cheerios, all piled up on the floor.

"Ow! Get off!" Kurt yelled at Santana who just shot up as fast as she could to get off kurt. She helped one person get up and then they all helped each other up.

"Exellente!" Sue shouted through her horn. " Do that for the big game and you'll all look like pro's!" She said sarcastically. "Ok same time tomorrow. Now GET THE HELL OUT OF MY GYM!" She shouted, again.

"Oh. My. Gosh. That was freakin' awesome!" Santana said calmly.

"Yeah, next time try NOT to aim for my stomach!" Kurt said, almost yelling, earning a few giggles from the other cheerios.

"OH. M. G! The guys are still playing football on the field! Let's go check them out!" Brittany said with a huge smile on her face dragging Santana behind her.

"Kurt? Are you coming? We're gonna go check out the guys on the field, and then find a way to spy on them TOPLESS!" Brittany said, and then looking at Santana for some sort of agreement. And getting exactly that. Kurt just looked at her, thinking... " Oh come on KURT! Please! Its no fun with out you! AND I hear there is a new boy in the school too!" Brittany added.

"Ok, Fine..." He grinned then walked over to the two girls and linked arms with both girls. They walked off to the football fields.

They sat down on the bench that was the closest to where the guys where playing. Kurt looked at all the boys that ran by, he could easily tell who was who, even with the helmets and uniform. But there was just one boy that was smaller than all the rest, faster than all the rest and he was the only one who wore his track pants rolled up to his knees which revealed his quite hairy, and Very muscley legs. Kurt couldn't but stare. He heard Santana and Brittany talking about other boys on the field, but he blocked them off completely, he was just in his world, just staring at this new boy, each movement he made, was so attractive. So... Hot. He was brought back to the real world when the coach blew her whistle and yelled something about almost there and seeing them on friday for the big game. And then all the boys froze on the field to take off their helmets, but the new boy just, kept on running towards him. OH SHIT! WHAT IF HE CAUGHT ME STARING? THAT'S PROBABLY WHY HE'S COMING OVER! OH SHIT! Hide... Kurt was loosing his mind only to actually loose it when he found him self mouth gaped. Absolutely Astonished. He couldn't move a muscle. This 'new guy' had stopped right in front of the 2 girls and kurt. He just stood there for what felt like for a life time. He shook his head in his helmet. And lifted his hands to his helmet and ever so slowly pulled off his helmet. Well not slowly, but it felt like it. And a big bunch of damp,dark, curly hair escaped the helmet, and a big smile plastered on this 'new guys' face, they just locked eyes, hazel to deep sea blue, for what felt like forever, but really only for a second.

"Excuse me." The so called 'new guy' said to the two girls and kurt, who just looked at him as if asking 'yeah... Can we help you?' "I just need to get to my bag..." He pointed to the big red bag that was on the floor behind the bench they where on. They made a small gap for him to get through, so he could retrieve his things.

"Are you new here?" Brittany asked quite normally. "I've never seen you here before! I'm Brittany. People call me Britt though."

"Uh... Yes I am new here, name's Blaine, Blaine Anderson." He added one of his big toothy smiles at them. They stood up to introduce themselves properly.

"And I'm Santana. People call me Straight up Bitch around here." She said with her arms crossed over her chest. And the slightest hint of attempt to flirt with him. Obviously he wasn't getting the idea, so she just pushed herself forward right up in his personnel space bubble. She tried to put her hands on his hips and bring him closer, but he just backed away and chuckled a bit.

"Sorry, your not my type. I play for the other team." He said as Santana just looked at him and nodded, then smirked.

"Oh! Don't worry we're on the same team, you see, we're cheerios, we are your cheerleaders! So its cool..." Brittany said with a huge smile on her face, and an arm around blaine's shoulder.

"Umm... Britt..." Kurt started, " he means it in the other way, you know the code word 'play for the other team'..." She just stared at him like he was speaking chinese or something... No sign of comprehension, kurt just rolled his eyes, and quickly looked at blaine who just stood there awkwardly, " Britt. He's a dolphin!" She seemed to understand that term, and jumped off of blaine, who just stood there confused...

"Dolphin?" Blaine said absolutely confused.

"Yeah, Dolphins are gay sharks. That is what you meant right?" Santana said, with one eye brow lifted up.

"OOh... Yeah... That is what I meant..." Blaine started going bright red now...

"Oh. Kurt! He's just like you! He's also a dolphin! That is sooo cool! We have a dolphin on the football team and in the cheerios!" Brittany said whilst jumping up and down on the bench. Kurt flushed a deep red.

"Uh... Yeah... I guess so... Great..." Kurt said whilst looking around as if looking for someone, or just to change the subject "I'm Kurt by the way, Kurt Hummel." He held out his hand to shake blaine's.

"Umm... I... I uh... I guess I'll see you soon, nice meeting you guys!" Blaine said running backwards and waving good bye to the three cheerios, and then turned around to face forward in the direction he was going.

"Ugh! FINALY! English has just all of a sudden gotten boring! Thank god the day is over!" Santana said, with her arm linked through britt's arm.

"Totally!" Kurt said a few steps in front. "Guys I'm just gonna go put stuff away I'm my gym locker, I'll see you tomorrow!" Kurt waved to the two girls and headed down the hall towards the gym.

He was just about to barge in the gym when he herd loud, deep, noises coming from the gym. He froze and listened carefully to the noises on the other side. He was relieved to hear that it was just someone moaning each time he punched the boxing bag. He opened the door slightly to peep and see who it was. His eyes must of popped out of their sockets because, WOW, the sight before him literally made him melt, shoot to the moon, faint or any sort of drama.

There he was. Blaine. All sweaty and tanned. His shorts just going above his knees, and his thin white tank top all stuck to his perfectly toned abs. And his veins sticking out of his arms at each punch into the boxing bag. He was dancing around the bag, jumping back and forth, back and forth, left and right. And as soon as his back was facing kurt he saw this as an opportunity to quickly run in the gym and jump into the locker rooms.

He quickly jumped around looking for his locker, when he found it he struggled to stand still, he couldn't calm down. He was WAY to flustered for that. As he fiddled with his lock trying to find the right combination. He jumped in surprise when he herd someone say his name. And not just 'someone', but Blaine.

"Kurt? Oh my gosh! How did you get in here? I didn't see you come in!" He said, now looking amazed.

"I came in whilst you were punching a bag in the gym. When you weren't looking I guess..." Kurt blushed, again. Blaine found it adorable when he blushed like that. He could get used to it.

"Oh...Uh... I'm sorry you had to see me like this, all sweaty and half dressed, and disgusting...but I really need to get back to the boxing bag..." Blaine started stumbling over his words, as he tried to look away from this mysterious, deep-sea-eyed boy. He left the locker room to head to his boxing bag. But before he could turn around and head out, he heard small giggles, he turned around to see who was giggling and why.

"I'm sorry...it's just that..." Kurt started giggling again. He caught his breath and started talking again "you are apologising for being all sweaty and 'half dressed', and you think it looks disgusting!" Kurt just stared at him, completely serious.

"Um... You don't?" Kurt just shook his head, and looked down, all of a sudden embarrassed with his confession. "Ok, if its not disgusting, what is it?" Blaine new exactly what Kurt was trying to do. He thought that we can play two at this game. He started walking towards kurt, with a very small smile, and his eyes just looking straight forward to the boy who was trying to hold back a smile, and fiddling with stuff in his locker, avoiding eye contact with blaine.

"Umm... Let's see... Well... The sweaty part is just natural... So not so disgusting... And the 'half dressed' part is just..." Kurt lifted his head up to look at the top shelf of his locker still avoiding eye contact.

"Yes... Its inappropriate?" Blaine suggested, but kurt just shook his head with his small toothy smile. Blaine smiled back at this sight. "Well... Ok I'll give you time to think about it. I'm gonna go finish that bag off!" Blaine stated before turning on his heel and jogging off out the locker room. Kurt let out a long deep breath.

Wait... Did he just tell me that he was going to 'finish that bag off' on purpose? Did he know that I enjoyed watching him punch the living daylights out of that boxing bag? Hmm... Only one way to find out... Kurt thought to himself, and walked quietly to the door of the locker room, and popped his head out to steal a quick glance at the outside world of the gym. He was pretty sure his jaw dropped to the floor at this point. The sight that stood before him was EVEN better than the one before. There he was. Jumping, dancing around the bag with his fists in the air, and time to time punching the bag. His shorts came really low round his waist, showing off his boxers. And. He. Was. TOP-. FREAKIN'. -LESS. And it was a damn good thing he had his back facing towards him. Other wise his eyes would of probably popped out of its sockets. OH! And now he's just punching non-stop! The sweat dripping down his bare spine, the deep, heavy, breaths filled the air. He was absolutely gorgeous with the sweat running down his bare back.

OH. MY. GOSH. He actually turned around the bag, making sure that his front was facing me, on purpose. On. Freakin'. Purpose. Ok now he's doing that on purpose. You can tell by the way he smiled each time he actually caught curt peeping round the corner, and then smirking and smiling! Ok, smarty pants, you don't think two can play this game? Well I suggest you prepare yourself, because payback-as they say- is a bitch!

Kurt went back into the locker room and got changed into his gym suit - grey track pants, a black tank top and white sneakers. He took out his phone, and sent a quick message to Britt and Santana.

To Britt; Santan:

hey, girls, emergency in the gym. Now. ASAP. Bring gym suits. Thx. ;D

He got two replies shortly after he sent it:

From Britt: OKAY! Don't move I'm on my way!

From Santan: Oki doki, be right there ;)

Kurt waited 15 minutes before he heard loud giggling coming from outside the gym. He got up from where he was sitting on a bench in the locker room. He rushed to catch the girls before they could open the doors to the gym. He launched him self to the door handle and pushed it open. He saw the two girls and smiled widely, and made sure not to close the door behind him so that blaine could see that he was still there.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Like MAJOR rescue! Thank you guys!" Kurt said whilst giving them both big hugs.

"Ok, so what's the emergency porcelain?" Santana said pulling kurt out of his death grip, and looked at him fondly.

"It's blaine! He's boxing a boxing bag! On purpose! Knowing that I would be completely attracted to it! So I thought that two can play this game! Right? So are you in? I though we should try with our cheerios routine..." Kurt spoke his mind, smiling at the thought of a drooling puppy at his feet.

"Ok then less chit-chat and more of that!" Santana said, clearly loving the plan.

So now, Kurt, Santana and Britt are doing flips, and hand stands, cartwheels, spins in the air, catching each other, and even a 3 person pyramid, with Kurt on top, with that, they didn't even notice how quiet it was, too quiet for 4 people in the gym including Blaine. Who should be punching away on a boxing bag. But he couldn't of left cause they where practising right in front of the gym door. Only door. Besides windows, and the big doors that lead out onto the football field, but just the football field. Unless...

"Hey? Do you guys hear that?" Kurt asked. They both stopped dead in their tracks.

"Hear what?" Britt asked. "I don't hear anything but my own heart beat, and you and Santan's heavy breathing." She added putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah..." Santana agreed. Looking at Kurt, who was just smiling widely. "And..." She looked at Kurt then saw the word 'success' written all over his face..."A-HA! That my friends is the sound of 'mission-complete' !" She gave a wink towards kurt, who just started moving around a bit, and stood on a bench looking around.

"Girls, I'll be right back! I'm just going to GO TO THE LOCKER ROOMS TO GET A DRINK!" He said, way too loud than necessary. He padded off, looking back and giving Santan and Britt a not-so-discrete wink.

He entered the locker room, tacking especially long to take a drink, and he padded off to his locker, opened it, took his sweaty shirt off, put it in his locker and pulled out his clean one he kept in there for emergences like these. He closed his locker and jumped at his sight, that he wasn't to surprised to see, but still got the living daylights scared out of him.

"OH. MY. GAGA!" You scared me!" Kurt yelled in Blaine's face as he jumped back a little as he got a little fright as well.

"Whoa! Sorry, I didn't m-" he froze in the middle of his sentence as soon as his eye's where glued to the pale boy's upper body, he was sweaty, and well toned. He was... Gorgeous. Delicious. Supermegafoxyawesomhot. But how to tell him...?

"Hm... Interesting... I found your weak point." Kurt said with a smirk and putting his clean shirt over his body.

"You. Look. Fucking. Hot." Blaine blurted out, and immediately regretting it. Shit! What the hell blaine! What where you thinking? That was waaayyy toooo bold.! Oh. Great. Now your blushing like a love sick puppy. AND, Kurt has noticed cause now he's blushing even more that you. So I guess your ok. For now.

Blaine kept on fighting the urge to just explore those lips. That mouth.


End file.
